Love & Pain
by Chibimax
Summary: After having feelings for so long, Sari crushed Bee's spark like nothing. BB x Sari Animated
1. Bumblebee POV

Love & Pain

Bumblebee's POV.

Some Cybertronains always said that if you go offline, you see all the happy things of your life. Well, it wasn't for me.

I'm Bumblebee. A Transformer, a Autobot. Me and my crew crash landed on the planet called earth. Thanks to Megatron and the Allspark we had to. It was 50 human years before we all woke up from our static sleep.

When we had woken up, we sure had some adventures together.

And that's how a friendship with a human started. Sari Sumdec. I had saved her from a monster her dad had made. The day I've met the eight year old, we became best friends. We did almost everything.

Heck, she learned me the cool stuff on this planet. Music, dancing and…Video games ! I really like Ninja Gladiator.

We had some great adventures…. Fighting creepy Prowl in the forest, while it was cold. She even held a 'cold' from it.

Or the time when she attached those booster on me. I never would forget how hard we screamed while driving over Prime. He was sure pissed at me back then.

But I'm only a kid. And so was Sari.

After a few months, something happened and we discovered that she wasn't fully human. That she was a robot. Like us.

She first had it difficult with it, but with me and Bulkhead's help, she came back up. While we helped her, I felt something. Something strange.

Something I never felt. I went to Ratchet and asked him what I've felt, he said that I was in love. Sure I didn't tell him it's how I felt, but I claimed it was Bulkhead who asked me to ask him. I knew the Doc bot didn't believe me. Thank primus that he didn't ask who I was in love with.

After a few weeks Sari started to like going to parties and stuff. It was all good, when one night, I had to get her. I saw her standing waiting for me with a boy. Kissing.

My spark fell apart when I saw that. I never felt that much pain. Not even when she had stabbed me. Sari saw me and just got in. I let her and drove her back to Sumdec Tower without saying a word.

A few days had gone over. I didn't talk to Sari anymore. The others saw that I was acting strange and started to ask questions. I just snapped at them. In those few days, I saw Sari hanging around with the same guy, kissing. Every time I saw her doing that, my spark fell into pieces, pieces that cannot be repaired.

It has been a few weeks ago and Sari has called me, mailed me and came to the base to ask why I was acting like that. I snapped at her like I did with the others.

One night, when I was alone on patrol, Sari called me again, asking if I could give her a ride. After thinking twice, I went to pick her up.

When I gotten there, I saw him. Her boyfriend as she called him now. I wanted to drive away from them, but I didn't.

Sari asked me if I wanted to give her and her boyfriend a ride back home. I was furious. Why couldn't she see that I didn't like this guy ? That she had to be my girl ! That I had feelings for her. That I love her ! Yes, I do love her !

Is she blind or something ?! I've told her that I would bring her home, but that her so called boyfriend wasn't riding with us.

Sari didn't understand. So at the end we had a fight. A hard fight. Her last words ran into my processor. 'I can't believe you say those things about him and me ! You don't know him even !! I thought you were my friend, Bumblebee. But you're not. You're just a car who I use to be friends ! I hate you !!'

I hate you. Those where the words that were burned on my processor. She doesn't love me. She hates me. If I could I would started to cry in vehicle mode. But I couldn't. So I drove like a maniac away.

I drove back to base as fast I could. I didn't care if my team saw my oil tears running from my opticals. I ran to my room and locked it. Prime and Bulkhead had followed me and asked me to open the door.

I didn't answerer, I just wanted to be left with my sorrow an pain. With the words Sari had told me. After a while, Optimus and Bulkhead went away.

I cried my spark silently out. 'I hate you, I hate you…' the words that replayed in my head.

I can't take it anymore ! Why did she do that to me ?! Why did she say those stuff ?! Does she really hate me ? Am I really a pain in the aft ? Then I should go…Vanish from this world and from this life…

I started my computer and typed a letter to her and the others. Sari's letter was longer than the others. I've explained her that I loved her and that she just crushed my spark just like that today. And that I can't life with the pain. That I'm saying goodbye to her and the others.

I waited until everyone went to recharge, before going to the park. When I had gotten there I looked at the water of the pond that was there. I changed my hands into my stingers and looked at them before looking back at the pond.

I moved closer to the water and activated my stingers.

"Bumblebee !!" a voice yelled. "No !!"

I looked up. 'Sari…I'm sorry….I love you.'I thought. I let myself fall in the pond and I felt electricity running through me.

Sweet pain.

This is the end for me.

I can't return back.

I won't return back.

Because of you.

Because you ripped my spark out like it was nothing,

Because of you, Sari Sumdec.

But after this life,

After you did this all to me,

Sari, I still love you.

---

Creepy. I never thought I would write this. And hey it's a BB X Sari fic ! A creepy oen too O.o Well, if you guys want a next chapter, tell me ! I'm thinking of doing a POV on Sari and the rest of the team, but I want to know what you all think of it first.

R&R people !!

Note: This fic can have some misspells and grammars. Please don't kill me for it. I still need to get the Van Dahl word book program on the computer. TDW will be updates ASP.

Disclaimer : don't own TF


	2. Sari POV

Love & Pain

Sari POV.

My name is Sari Sumdec. I'm a eight year old girl, who has a rich father, thanks to building robots. I had a really bored life besides, seeing how some of my dad's experiments go out of hand.

I was minding my own business, when suddenly a monster that was created by my dad. It has escaped outsides, while I was looking for my dog, Sparkplug. That dog sure loves my keycard. I ran after my dog outside and Sparkplug bite on my card key. So there we were, playing tug o war next to a monster that was destroying the city once again.

I didn't notice that two car where watching me, until they drove to me. Sparkplug immediately let go of my card key and the big green car started to talk to me. Of course, I started to scream. Hey wouldn't you, if a car started to talk to you. The yellow one horned his horn and moved back before talking too ! That made me scream more and I ran away like a chicken without a head.

Before I knew it, I was captured by the monster. Sure I screamed some more, until I saw a robot grabbing his axe. 'Cool !' I said to myself. As they started to run to the monster and attack it, the green bot who talked to me first, use a sort of slinger with a big canon ball on it and hot the monster on the side of its face. As I fell, I was catch by the yellow one.

He ran with me in his hands to safety. He introduce himself, saying that his name was Bumblebee. I told my name and he said that he liked his name. I think he had gotten confused. When we were at the underground parking lot, I've asked him some questions. He answered, but we where interrupted by the flying police bots. He just shot them down with his stingers. He smiled and said he should help his friends.

After that day, he became my best friend. We did almost everything. The times in the woods, when we upgraded him with my dad's boosters, boy we had gotten a sermon from here to Tokyo from Prime when we had gotten home. But I have to say it was quite cool to see Prime run over by Bumblebee.

A few months later, we learned that I wasn't totally human. I was a techno organic. To be fair, after I had destroyed the city and almost killed Bumblebee, I didn't want to see him.

But Bumblebee kept coming for me, hell, he even stood in the rain a hole day. Just that he could talk to me. He was the one who helped me get over the accident.

Bumblebee is a real true friend. Sometimes it feels like he's more than a friend. As if I'm in love with him. But I can't fall in love with him. I mean, I'm half human, he's…a big robot from Cybertron.

A couple of months later, I learned knowing a boy, Jason. It immediately went good between us. After a having a couple of dates, we had our first kiss.

Then the day came that my dad couldn't take me back home and I had to ask Bumblebee to get me. While I was waiting, I was kissing Jason. I wouldn't have done that if I had seen Bumblebee coming. When he drove me back home, he didn't say anything. It was like he lost his voice or something.

After Bumblebee had seen us kissing, he didn't talk to me for some reason. I'd tried to talk to him, but, he just didn't want to listen. I'd spam him with my emails, called his voice box full, but still, no reaction.

There was one time, I've called Bumblebee and he finely picked up ! Thank god ! He picked up. I asked him if he could give me a ride. I'd didn't tell him that my boyfriend was with me too. Dad has said that Bumblebee had stopped talking because of him.

When he gotten where I and Jason was, it looked like he wanted to drive away, but he didn't. I've asked him if he could bring me and Jason a ride home. For some reason, Bumblebee became angry. He told me that I would get a ride home, but Jason didn't. I'd ask him why not, Bumblebee didn't really said why, but there was a big hint behind it. Jealousy. That's what I'd thought back then. So me and him started to fight. A big fight. I've said words that I should have said.

'I can't believe you say those things about him and me ! You don't know him even !! I thought you were my friend, Bumblebee. But you're not. You're just a car who I use to be friends ! I hate you !!' I had said.

I saw on the windshields of Bumblebee's Vehicle mode, that I've hit him very hard with those words. I never should have said that. He's my best friend. The only friend I had…

Bumblebee drove away, leaving me and Jason alone. If it wasn't that hard enough, Jason and I started to have a fight too about Bumblebee. Jason had told me that he breaks up with me, just because he just didn't want a girl with a freaking Autobot who act like that.

When he left, I ran away into the park, crying. I didn't know how late it was and I didn't care.

I walked to the pond where me and Bumblebee always hanged around. When I came there I saw him standing in front of it with his stingers on.

What is he doing ?! Doesn't he know water guided electricity ? Then I understand. "Bumblebee !!" I yelled as I ran to him. "No !!"

Bumblebee looked at me with a sad smile, before he let himself fall in the pond. "NOOO !!" I yelled. But I was too late. I panicked and called Prime. He immediately came and so did the others.

When they had gotten Bumblebee's body out of the water, Ratchet checked Bumblebee's spark. He said that he was still alive, but he could have some damage.

Bumblebee was alive ! Thank god !! I cried when I heard that. I never wanted to lose my best friend like that. Just because of a stupid fight….

After we brought Bumblebee back to their base, I'd call dad to tell what had happen. Ratchet had worked hard on Bumblebee and after a few hours, I was allowed to see him. Me and the others stayed long with the static lock Bumblebee.

After a while Ratchet demanded that everyone leave to recharge, including me. I begged Ratchet for not sending me out. I didn't want to lose Bumblebee.

Ratchet sighed and he asked me what had happened back there, that when he came back he was leaking oil tears and stuff.

I told Ratchet what had happened. The doc bot had signed and told me what Bumblebee had asked him a few months ago. That Bumblebee was in love and that I had hurt him very deeply.

After Ratchet had gone away, I sighed. I couldn't believe that Bumblebee had feelings for me. But what are those feelings I have for Bumblebee ? Are they really love feelings or just feelings that every teenage girl of my age have ?

I didn't know, so I'm thinking to ask Ratchet about them tomorrow, but now Bumblebee needs me.

---

Okay, here's Sari's POV. Bumblebee didn't die ! XD I never could kill a lovely bot like that. Readers: yes you can ! =.= okay, okay I can. But I only enjoy killing Occ with pleasure. ..

Next chapter coming up : Bulkheads POV ! It's a bit handy to write then all the others.

Disclaimer: Don't own TFA


	3. Bulkhead POV

Love & Pain

Bulkhead's POV

Hi, i'm Bulkhead. I'm a Autobot. But you all know me as the big green guy. Some of you say that I'm clumsy and stupid. I know that I can be sometimes clumsy, but that doesn't mean I like to destroy the buildings and cars around me when I'm fight the Decepticons. And why would you all say that I'm stupid when I'm the best spacebridge expert on Cybertron ?!

Anyway, me and the others crash landed on this planet. If it wasn't for Megatron, we wouldn't be here and we wouldn't have met Sari Sumdec. Me and Bumblebee had saved her from a monster that her dad created. I still don't get it why someone like her dad wants to make something like that ? Oh well, after we saved her, me, Sari and Bumblebee became best friends.

We did almost everything with each other. When I'm busy with doing something for Prime or I don't want to hang out with them, Sari and Bumblebee are always with each other. It's like they stick to each other or so.

Sari had learn Bumblebee and me all the cool stuff on earth, like dancing and music. Well, the dancing is more for Bumblebee than for me. I'm a bit stiff for it.

The three of us had allot of adventures with each other. When I'm not around, Bumblebee and Sari always know how to get into trouble. If they aren't in trouble, then their always playing a prank on Prowl or Ratchet. For some reason, Prowl is their favorite.

A few months ago, we discovered that Sari wasn't human. Sari had it difficult with it and even had a fight with her father about it, but with our help, she accepted it.

After a while, I started to notice that Bumblebee started to act strange around Sari. Being more sweeter to her, every time he looked at her, I saw his optics lighting up. The smile he always gave her when she greeted him.

One day Bumblebee had talked to me that he had a strange feeling about Sari. He told me how it felt and I immediately knew what it was. Love. My best friend was in love with Sari. Of course I didn't say it, because knowing Bumblebee, he would deny that he was in love with the techno organic. So I've told him to ask Ratchet.

That day later, Ratchet had told me that Bumblebee came to him and asked about the feeling he had. Ratchet said that Bumblebee was in love and if I knew who it was. I just played dumb and told him I didn't know. Everyone should have guess now that it was Sari where my little buddy has fallen in love with.

A few weeks went by and Sari started to go to some 'parties' like the humans call them. There she met a boy who she fallen in love with. This boy became her 'boyfriend'. What for Bumblebee was bad news, every time I saw Sari and her boyfriend, I saw sadness in Bumblebee's optics. Like his spark broke every time Sari kissed that guy.

I really had to do with Bumblebee. Poor mech, he loved that techno organic so much and now he has to watch how she kisses the human in front of him.

A few weeks went over and Bumblebee acted very strange. He wasn't the Bumblebee we all knew. He wasn't the loud, rebelling and prank-player Bumblebee. He even stopped talking to Sari. Sari had called me and asked me why Bumblebee stopped talking to her. She even cried over my com – link because of Bumblebee. Luckily, I knew how to calm her down. I said that I would talk to him about it, but when I tried, Bumblebee just cuts me off.

One night, Sari had called Bumblebee to come and get her. I was happy she did called him and that 'Bee did answer his com –link for once.

I sighed when Bumblebee was gone to get Sari. I really hoped that those two would make it up with each other. I can't stand that those two aren't talking just because of the 'boyfriend'.

After a while, I heard Bumblebee coming in. I looked up and I wanted to ask him if he made it up, but instead, I saw a crying Bumblebee passing me and the others by. Me and Optimus immediately followed Bumblebee to his room. Optimus asked to open the door, but all what we have gotten was a snobs and cries.

I sighed and I begged 'Bee to open the door. No answer. After a while, me and Optimus went away from Bumblebee's room.

We talked with each other in the main room before we all went to recharge. When I pass the room of Bumblebee I looked at the door and sighed. I really hoped that he will tell me what had happened and what made him so upset. I sighed again and went to my room. I laid myself down on my berth and I fell in recharge.

A few hours later I was woken up by the yelling of Optimus. When I came out of my room he ordered everyone to get up and drive to the park. I didn't know what had happened, but when we came there, I immediately knew what had happened. I fished Bumblebee's body out of the water and Ratchet checked him over. Thank primus he was still online ! We brought Bumblebee back to base. Ratchet started to work on Bumblebee. I wanted to ask Sari some questions, but she was busy calling her dad, so I've left her alone for now.

After a while, we all were allowed to see Bumblebee. Primus, he was a mess. We stayed for a while with Bee, until Ratchet started to kick everyone out.

Sari begged Ratchet not sending her home. She said she wanted to stay with him. The doc bot had gotten soft with her and allowed her to stay with Bumblebee. I wanted to stay with my little buddy too, but the look of Ratchet told me that I even did had to bother to ask. I sighed and left the room.

---

Well that's all for Bulkhead. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you next time. But one question who do you want me to do next ? Prowl, Ratchet or Optimus ? Yes, the next update is going to be on this story. When this one is done, I will write further on the others. So just tell me in the review who you want to see next as POV.


	4. Prowl POV

Love & Pain

Prowl POV

Hello, i'm Prowl. I'm the ninja bot on the team. The silence or the stiff bot like Bumblebee likes to call me. I was once a student of a great Ninja bot, but because of a attack by the Decepticons, my master had died and I was forced to leave the place.

I was found by a group of spacebridge repairers. At first I didn't like them at all. Especially the yellow bot called Bumblebee. He can be so annoying. Anyway, we had found the All spark and because of that we had the leader of the Decepticons, Megatron coming to our ship. Because of him, we crash landed on the plannet called earth. I immediately fell in love with this plannet.

Anyway, we had help the humans as one of the humans had created a monster. We defeated it and Bumblebee had taken one of the organics to our ship. At the first time they met, they became best friends. Partner in crimes as they both liked to prank me and Ratchet with all of earth stuff. I swear to primus if they throw toilet paper again in my tree, who knows I do to them !

After a few months, we discovered that Sari wasn't human at all. She was a robot like us. Sari had a hard time accepting it. She even had a fight with her dad. Everyone tried to comfort her with it, but the bot who helped her the most was Bumblebee. He even spend most of the nights at her place.

By that you can tell Bumblebee is a real good friend for her. A few weeks after all what happened, Sari started to go to parties. At those parties, she met a other organic. A Mech or how humans call it a male organic.

She started to hang out with this male organic and once night when Bumblebee had to pick her up, he saw her kissing the boy. What after that happened I'm not sure. All I know is that Bumblebee didn't talk to her for a few weeks, even when she tried to contact Bumblebee through the com-link.

After those silence and creepy weeks, yes I found them creepy, since Bumblebee wasn't the bot who liked to bother me every day, Sari had called Bumblebee to pick her up. Bumblebee was only gone for 15 cycles when he came back, crying. He didn't face us and just ran to his room. Bulkhead and Optimus ran after him, but after a while, they came back, telling me and Ratchet, that Bumblebee had locked himself up and didn't wish to talk with them.

I sighed when I heard it. I knew it had to do something with Sari. That Sari probably have broken his spark with saying words she didn't mean.

After a few megacycles, I was woken up by Optimus. He commanded us to transform and drive to the park.

I didn't know what had happen when I saw something yellow laying in the pond. Bumblebee. I was shock that I saw Bumblebee laying there. I never thought he would do this for Sari. But then again, who wouldn't if you are in love with the girl you know for so long.

Yes, I knew. I knew that Bumblebee was in love with the techno organic.

Since the day she was turned into a 'teenage' mode like Sari like to call it, I notice that Bumblebee acted different around her. He was still fooling around with her, but also very over protected over her.

When Arcee was here, she immediately noticed it too. She also had asked me if Sari knew Bumblebee had feelings for the girl. I told her that I didn't think Sari knew. Arcee had nodded and told me that one day Sari will find out.

I agree with Arcee about it. Sari had found out about Bumblebee's love, but not on away me and Arcee had in mind.

When we pulled Bumblebee out of the pond, Ratchet checked him if he was still online. Thank primus he was. I didn't know how I would survive without the yellow mech's pranks. Yes, the annoying pranks of Bumblebee have become a part of my life.

At base, Ratchet was busy with working on Bumblebee. Sari was calling her dad, so we couldn't ask questions. One thin g was for sure, he was leaking like she never had done before.

I sighed and watched Bulkhead sitting lost in the couch we had. When I turned back to Sari, she was gone. I looked around if I could see her, but she was gone. After thinking once, I knew where she was gone to.

I walked to Bumblebee's room and found her there sitting on her hassock crying, while holding a letter. I watched her for a while before I went back to the main room.

---

And here we go. Prowl. Man he's really hard to write ! Anyway, who's next ? the cursing old bot, Ratchet or the worried leader, Optimus Prime ?

Please tell me in your review !


	5. Ratchet POV

Love and Pain

Ratchet POV

I'm Ratchet. Like you all know I'm a Autobot. I've arrived on this planet called earth 50 human years ago. Before that, I was a medic soldier fighting against the Decepticons. After the was over and we Autobots have won it, I became a medic for some space bridge repairers.

That is their thanks for fighting those pits ! After a few joors, I laid myself down with it and waited with two younglings for our leader. When I met Optimus, I immediately saw he hadn't any experience in leading and stuff. Slag, he was even much younger than me !

Anyway, while we where repairing some space bridges, we found Prowl and ect. Optimus offer him a ride home, but had to help us. While working with each other we begun to know each other. Like always, there are some annoying bots around. Why do they slagging always have to pick me ? Thank primus I'm not the only one who is getting annoyed with the bot. Prowl finds him annoying too.

The bot I'm talking about is the yellow loud youngest bot on our team. Bumblebee. Primus why did they put me up with that pit ?

After we have found the All Spark, Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons attacked us. While we were defending us and protecting the All Spark, something happened, sending us to the plannet called earth. We've been in static lock for 50 human years.

We have awoken from our static lock, when some monster was attacking the humans and needed our help. I was the only bot who didn't wanted to go and help them. I wanted to study the piece of the monster that had entered the ship, but nooo, Optimus wanted to have me on the battle field. After making myself clear, Optimus had let me and I've found a way to destroy the monster.

When they all returned, guess who brought a organic in here. That's right. The slagging youngling called Bumblebee. That frag really didn't learn anything on booth camp ?!

Luckily for him, the organic didn't bring any viruses with her after I've scanned her four times to make sure. Optimus had allowed Bumblebee to take care of the organic that's called Sari. They have been playing around the place the hole time, acting like sparklings who just got out of their caretakers optics.

I was getting annoyed by it and left them.

After a few human weeks , the two had gotten close to each other. Always hanging around with each other, being mischief all the time and always get into trouble anyhow.

Sari had also teach Bumblebee some organic stuff. Like music and video games. I still don't understand why organics love loud music and games where you don't even learn from anything.

After a few months, we discovered that Sari wasn't human, but a techno organic. She had upgraded herself with her key and was now looking much older.

She had it really hard with being a techno organic and what happened to Bumblebee. Everyone tried to ease her and tell her that it was just a accident. But the kid just didn't listen. She started to come around when Bumblebee stayed with her and primus knows did there with her.

After a while, she was over it or that's what Bumblebee and the others thinks. Deep inside her, I know that she still feels sorry for what had happened to Bumblebee.

But that's a other story for later. There was one day, Bumblebee had came to me and asked me why he felt so strange. He claimed that he had to asked it because Bulkhead felt like it. Heh, like I'm slagging going to fall for that. I knew Bumblebee was in love because of the looks and how he acted around her wasn't like he did when she was younger. I simply told him he was in love. Slag ! You had to see the pit's faceplate ! It was one of the best moments of my life ! I spare the kid from asking who he was in love with, since I knew he had a optic on the techno organic.

After those weeks she had been down, she started to go to 'parties'. What these 'parties' really are I don't know yet. Only that it's something where younglings organics go to and do some strange moves on some loud music Sari and Bumblebee loves to listen to.

When she went to those parties, she met a mech or what the humans called. A male, a boy of her age. She started to see this guy.

One night Bumblebee had seen sari with the guy, kissing. Yes I know this because I've overheard Bumblebee's and Bulkhead's conversation. I bet the kids spark broke when he saw it.

After that, Bumblebee didn't answer any calls or emails from her. I started to get annoyed with it and I've told the kid he should call her back.

But suborned as pit, Bumblebee didn't call her back. When Sari came, she was snapped by Bumblebee like he did with us. The poor girl had ran out of the base crying, when Bumblebee went back to his room.

On one night, Bumblebee was on patrol by his own. Optimus thought it would do some good for him to think about what had happened. It took a while before Bumblebee was back. When he was back, we all saw him crying his spark out. I never seen Bumblebee like that. Something has must happen. I didn't need to guess who was involved. Sari Sumdec.

Optimus and Bulkhead went after Bumblebee, trying to find out what had happened. I've called after them that it wasn't no use to ask him now.

After a while, Optimus and Bulkhead came back. We talked about Bumblebee and Sari, how Bumblebee acted around her and what could have happen. A few human hours later, we all went to recharge.

Later that night, I was woken up by Optimus. He told me something had happened to Bumblebee and that we had to go to the park.

Frag. I knew the kid was in love with Sari, but he couldn't. No he couldn't do this !

We all transformed and headed to the park. When we came there, we saw Bumblebee laying in the water, what was filled with electricity.

Primus ! Bumblebee you slagging pit ! Why did you do this ?!! You fragging know that you always could talk to us if something was bothering you !

When Bumblebee was pulled out of the water, I quickly checked if he was still online. Thank Primus. He was still online. But he was in a bad shape, so we needed to get him back to the plant and fast !

We laid Bumblebee on Optimus and drove as fast we could back to the plant. Sari was driving along with Bulkhead.

When we had gotten to the plant, I've kicked everyone out of the medic bay and started to work on Bumblebee.

I cursed the youngling many times before, but now I cursed him like I never did before.

Frag ! Bumblebee why did you do this ?!

Did Sari broke you spark so hard that you didn't want to stay online ?!

Why couldn't you slagging ask Optimus if you could be transfer to a other team ?!

Why do you have to this instead you pit !

Do you know how much harm you did to us and Sari ?!

You slagging pit !!

I've hit Bumblebee a couple of times with a spanner because of the anger I had for the pit. Primus ! I knew Bumblebee could do stupid things but this one is one of his stupid things he ever did !

After working joors on the kid, he finely gotten through, but he was still in static lock. Frag, it was morning when I was done on the kid.

I yawed and went out of the medic bay, facing the others.

---

Woot a new chaper ! writing Ratchet pov was much easier then Prowls. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I'll see you next time. I don't know if you all have seen my profile, but next week I'm gone for a week to France. So there won't be a update then. (maybe on Saturday or Sunday, depends how much I'm tired.)


	6. Optimus POV

Love & Pain

Optimus POV

Hello, I'm Optimus Prime. I'm the leader of a space bridge repairers. We were doing our job when we had found the All Spark. We were taking the All Spark back to base, when we're under attack by Megatron himself.

Thanks to him we crash landed on the planet called Earth. We have been in static lock for 50 human years before we woke up from our recharge by a noise. When we checked it out, a monster was attacking the humans. We needed to help them. So we copied the vehicles of the humans to blend in.

We fought the monster, we just couldn't get it down. Besides that he had swallowed Prowl and was getting smarter as Prowl. Bumblebee had saved a girl when that happened. After a while we had defeated the monster and where heading back to the ship.

Bumblebee, had smuggled the human with him and he had to do allot of explaining when I found out he was the one. But I should have guess it he would do something like that.

While we were staying on earth Sari and Bumblebee where getting very close. They did all sort of things together. Some things I just can't understand.

Bumblebee loved always to be mischief. Sure he did some pranks with Bulkhead and stuff, but now it's different. He has found a partner in crime. Someone who will get with him into trouble and follows him when he's punished.

After a while, we discovered that Sari wasn't a human, but a techno organic like she calls herself. She a hard time to accept she's a techno organic and that she almost offlined Bumblebee, by upgrading herself.

We all tried to talk to Sari, but she just wouldn't let us. We slowly gave up talking to her, but Bumblebee didn't. He had been standing a hole day in the cold to talk to her.

After a while he was allowed to talk with her. It did some good to her.

What I've noticed is that after Sari had her upgrade and walk back to normal, Bumblebee started to act strange around her. He still teased her like always, but he acted like I acted around Elita one. Elita…. I knew immediately that Bumblebee had feelings for her.

I laughed when Ratchet had told me that Bumblebee had came to him, asking why he felt like this. He even claimed Bulkhead was the one who felt like this and he wasn't.

After a while, Sari begun to go to go to some parties. There she had met a boy. What I've heard from Bulkhead, she was kissing the boy in front of Bumblebee as he had arrived to pick her up from the party.

It broke Bumblebee's spark when he saw it. He had drove her back home and left without saying a word !

A few days went over and Sari had called Bumblebee many times, but he refused to pick up. She even called me to ask why Bumblebee is acting like this. I've told her that I didn't know. I knew very good why Bumblebee's acting like this. I've done the same thing when Sentinel had picked Elita away from me.

Weeks have been past by when Bumblebee finely had picked up. He had told us he was going to pick up Sari form a party. While went outside, I followed him and told him to talk it out. Bumblebee just had sighed and nodded before he left.

A Few hours passed by when Bumblebee finely came back. He was crying ! My spark was melting to see those oil tears running out of his optics. Bumblebee ran to his room where he locked himself up.

I followed Bumblebee together with Bulkhead. We kept asking Bumblebee to open up or atleast tell us what happened. After a while, we gave up.

Me and Bulkhead walked back to the main room to talk about it with the others. After talking long enough we all went to our rooms to recharge.

As I walked past Bumblebee's room I take one last look at it before walking by it and to mine. I couldn't stop thinking why Bumblebee was upset like this.

I really wanted to transform and drive to Sari's place and give her a piece of my processor. Yes I know. After so many mega cycles, I've started to see Bumblebee as one of my own. As a son that I never had. A mischief one and one who doesn't listen until he is forced to.

I was finely in a deep recharge when I was called by Sari. When she called she was in panic and crying. She told me to come to the park immediately. When I asked why, she told me that Bumblebee tried to kill himself.

I cursed when I've heard that. I told her that I'm coming. I ran into the hallway and woke up everyone. They asked me why I woke them up. I just said that Sari needed our help and transformed in my fire truck.

While we drove to the park, I kept asking myself where I did do wrong to disserve this. When we arrive, to my horror, we saw Bumblebee laying in a pond or what the humans would call it. It was filled with electricity. I cursed Ratchet for having Bumblebee's stingers upgraded.

When we pulled Bumblebee out of the water, I looked worried at Ratchet while he was checking Bumblebee.

I thanked Primus for not killing Bumblebee. We brought Bumblebee back to the plant where Ratchet worked on him. While Ratchet was working I was passing in front of the room. Images where playing in my processor. Before we knew Sari, when she was just a eight year old human, fooling around with Bumblebee. When they drove over me, Sari being upgraded and celebrating Christmas with her. Seeing how Bumblebee looks at her, Bumblebee crying, Bumblebee laying in the pond….Seeing Bumblebee death….

Primus ! Optimus you have to think positive ! Bumblebee was online and he's getting repaired by the best medic on this planet !

I sighed and sat down against the wall, thinking where I've failed Bumblebee. I sighed again and kept thinking. After a while I hear a door open. I look up to see Ratchet standing in it. I stood up and walked to him.

----

Pfew finely finished. I should have done my home work, but I just wanted to finish this chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I know it isn't the best one like Ratchet, but I'll make it up with those other two chapters.


	7. Sari POV 2

Love & Pain

Sari POV

I woke up the next morning. I saw that Bumblebee was still the same like I've fallen asleep next to. Static Lock. I sighed and watched Bumblebee for a while. I picked out the letter I've found in Bumblebee's room.

I sighed and looked once again at Bumblebee before opening it. I know that I should have open it right before I found it, but I was to scared.

Anyway I opened the letter and started to read.

_Dear Sari, _

_I don't know how to tell you this. But ever since you where upgraded and having trouble with it, I started to have some feelings. First in the beginning, I thought it was just a glitch in my processor. But having this feeling for a long time, I went to Ratchet to ask him what this feeling was. He said it was love. It didn't believe at first, but after thinking about it,_

_My spark always gets stronger when you come to me._

_Your smile melt my spark away._

_Your laugh brings me almost to the well of spark. _

_You are the flower that makes me crazy._

_But when I saw you with that boy, kissing, my spark was shattered into pieces. That's why I didn't want to talk to you. I was trying to bring the pieces back together. _

_Tonight you had called me and asked me if I could bring you home. I've said yes, because I thought you were alone and I could tell you why I acted like that._

_But instead, you where there with __**that**__ boy, asking if he can get a ride too. You crushed my spark again Sari. Harder than the last time. _

_The words you said me hurt like hell. Their where pain fuller then when you have stabbed me. _

'_I hate you.' Those were the words who hit me hard. That's why I ran. _

_When I came back to base, Prime and Bulkhead tried to talk to me. I didn't care. All what I could think of is you and those words you've said. _

_I've tried to pick the pieces of my spark back together, but I can't. Their too many that you have crushed. _

_Sari, I'm not going to bother you anymore. I hope you will be happy with that boy and that you will forget everything about me._

_Good bye, _

_Bumblebee. _

I started to cry when I was done reading. Bumblebee…. Why ?

I started to talk to Bumblebee. I didn't care if he could hear me or not. Bumblebee, I have feelings for you too. I didn't know what they where, but now I know.

I love you Bee.

I know I was blind and I didn't mean those words what I've said.

Please forgive me, Bee.

I started to cry once more and laid my head on Bumblebee's chest plate.

'Please wake up !' I begged.

---

Woot a new chapter I hope everyone like it. Tomorrow (or when I've got time ) will be the last chapter written. Then I'm updating Childhood and maybe finely post A annoying Bumblebee. Who knows.


	8. Bumblebee POV 2

Love & Pain

Bumblebee's POV

When I looked around I saw nothing. Just darkness. 'Hello ?!' I yelled into the darkness. 'Anyone there ?!'

What I received was death silence. I sighed and started to walk around. I yelled hello and anyone here a few times.

After a while I wanted to give up when I heard a voice. I couldn't hear what he or she said but I knew it was a familiar voice.

'Slag kid why did you do this ?!'

Ratchet ?!

'Ratchet !' I yelled. I didn't get a respond from him. His voice fainted away in the darkness.

Then I heard crying. Someone was crying !

'Hello !!' I yelled again. 'Can you hear me ?! Hello !!!'

The crying person didn't answer. It just kept crying. I started to listen carefully who was crying. It was a femme crying.

No not a femme. It wasn't a Autobot. It was a human that almost cried like a femme.

Sari. Sari was the one crying !

'Sari !!!' I yelled.

No response. But that didn't stop me from running through the darkness and yelling her name.

'Sari !!!'

'Please wake up !' said Sari.

'Sari !!!' I yelled again. Sari's voice was fainting like Ratchet's voice was. 'Sari !! No !! Wait !!!'

I kept running. I didn't care how hard or how long I was running. I needed to talk to Sari !

Suddenly, I fell. I started to fall in a deep black hole. Luckily, I could grab myself on the edge of the black hole. 'You're mine !' said a voice from the pit.

'Noooo !!!' I yelled as I felt I was pulled on my leg by some thing.

'Bumblebee.' Said a voice.

I looked up and saw a white light standing at the edge. It was holding his hand out. Without thinking twice, I grabbed it.

In a flash I was standing in a room. The medic bay.

I saw Sari sleeping on something. 'Sari !' I said and went to her. But I stopped myself in my tracks when I saw something. She was laying on me.

I stare at myself and then at Sari. 'Am I death ?' I asked myself.

'Notyet.' Said a voice behind me.

I turned around and I didn't know what I saw. 'Blur !!' I yelled happy. 'You're alive !!'

I ran to Blur and hugged him. Blur smiled and hugged me back.

'Technically, I'm offline. ' Blur said on a normal speed.

'What ?!' I said. 'So that means…'

'Thatdoesn'tmeanthatyouroffline.' Blur said on his speed talking again.

'Woa, slow down.' I said to him as I held my hands up. 'What do you mean I'm not offline ?'

'You're online, but you're in a static lock.' Explained Blur.

'But why am I here ?' I asked confused.

'To face your mistakes.' Said Blur.

I looked at Blur and then at Sari. I became sad when I saw Sari sleeping like that. 'Why is she even here ?' I asked more to myself then Blur. 'She was with that boyfriend of hers.'

'Her boyfriend broke up right after you left. That's why she was in the park.' Said Blur as he stepped next to me.

I wanted to say something when Sari mumbled something. 'What ?' I asked her.

She said it once again. Again I didn't hear it. When I went close to her and I said her name again, she said; 'I love you.'

I looked up at her. 'Love who ?' I asked.

'I love you Bumblebee.' She said.

I stare at her. My spark melted right away. She loved me. The girl I was in love with loved me ! She had crushed my spark when she was with that guy. But now….Now I can see. I've hurt her hard enough like she had done to her.

'Can you see it now ?' asked Blur. 'She was blind by that boy to see her one love. Now she has seen her mistake, you made yours with trying to offlining yourself.'

I sighed and turned to Blurr. 'Yeah I can see it.' I said and sighed again.

Blurr looked at me. 'Do you want to go back and tell her how you really feel ?'

'Yes.' I said without thinking twice.

As soon I've said it, a white flash came.

I opened my optics and all I saw was havy. I looked around as my view started to come back.

I looked at my right and I saw Sari sleeping on me. I smiled and started to stroke her head.

She started to move a bit, before she opened her beautiful blue eyes.

'Bumblebee ?' she said half awake.

I smiled and nodded. Without a warning, she grabbed me and started to cry on me. 'Please don't do that ever again.' She cried as she hand around my neck.

'I promise.' I said as I hugged her.

Sari looked at me. 'Really ?'

'Really.' I said

Sari hugged me again. 'You where right, 'Bee. Jason wasn't a good person.' She said as she held me. 'He had dumped me because he wouldn't stay with a girl who can't control her own robot !'

I sighed and hugged her closer. 'Sari…' I said. 'I need to tell you something.'

Sari looked up at me. I sighed and looked at her.

'I've wanted to tell you this so long, ever since you have upgraded yourself, I' I was stopped by her with one finger.

''Bee. I know.' She said as she looked at me. 'I've found the letter.'

Darn ! I forgot that thing.

'I've read it and…' Sari closed her eyes before opening them again. 'I was blinded by Jason to see what I had to see sooner.'

I looked at her. I knew she was going to say something what I wanted to hear a long time ago.

'I love you Bumblebee.' She said as she started to cry again.

I pushed her head up so she was facing me. I smiled.

'I love you too, Sari.' I said.

Sari smiled and kissed me. I kissed back.

While we we're kissing, I felt like someone was watching us. It was no bot of my team, but it was a bot who made me see the mistake I've made.

---

Wooohooo ! finely done ! Okay, now this story is over, I'm thinking to update Childhood. I've got great idea's for it, but if you guys want me to update a other story, please tell me !

R & R!

Disclaimer: I do not own TF.


End file.
